Llamada
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: En mi vida fui un mujeriego pero sigo enamorado del hielo de mi vida, fui un cobarde...Mi corazón se alegro al escuchar su voz. ... si quieren averiguar la pareja Entren :) One-shot


_**LLamada**_

Te amo-susurraron unos labios involuntariamente

Gracias-fue lo único que conteste

_La chica pelirroja sonrió y beso mis labios para avisarme que estaba al punto de dormirse._

_Le sobe la cabeza esperando que se durmiera, para pensar en lo que fue con el amor de mi vida. Es muy triste en realidad pero prefería ser amado antes de que el volviera amar._

_Gire mi cabeza para observar las paredes blancas y sentir el frio sereno por la madrugada_

_Que entraba por la ventana. Me recordaba a ella._

_Yo era fuego apasionante, valiente, impulsivo_

_Ella era hielo conservadora, Fría, sin emociones… aparte de eso lo consumió a él._

_Me sentía muy mal por no poder amar a la mujer que tenía al lado… lo peor es que estoy con ella porque se parece mucho a otra persona._

_Le veo la espalda desnuda que poseía y toda su cabellera larga que desparramada en la almohada, el gesto que hace al dormir que es conmovedor y me hace soñar_

_El hielo de mi vida en ocasiones era delicada, tierna, independiente, inteligente y un animal en la cama._

_Cierro los ojos pretendiendo dormir… todos sabemos que no puedo, tengo asuntos que concluir._

_Me levanto de la cama para llamarla. Entro al baño personal percatando de que no se diese cuenta mi pareja._

_Cobarde, "accidentalmente" apretó el número de ella, solo necesitaba escuchar su voz una vez más_

-¿hola?- decía la otra voz

Suspiro, tenía muchos nervios

-¿Eres, tu?- se escuchó la otra voz más alertada

-Solo quería escucharte-respondí

-¿enserio?- esa voz se escuchó incrédula

-a pesar de todo aun te amo- respondió él

_Se preguntaran como empezó nuestro romance._

_En realidad yo era un estúpido adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, y ella era una heroína._

_Lo sé un poco cliché… pero nunca me di cuenta que me iba a arrepentir por todo el daño que le hice._

_La llamaba piojosa, Chimoltrufiia, horrenda, la lastime… y mucho_

_Su color de cabello me hacía volar con ese famoso aroma a lilas._

_Me ha hecho preguntas bastante inusuales_

-¿Cómo responde el Amor a nuestras preguntas?

_Ladee la cabeza no supe que responder_

-El amor responde con compresión que viene del corazón al igual que el perdón y compasión, hasta incluso a las preguntas más difíciles y dolorosas. Solo confía en él.

_La enamore sin sentir nada por ella, y aun tengo la duda ¿Por qué se fijó en mí? Aun no lo sé… pero al tiempo descubrí que el amor por ella fue a segunda vista._

_Cuando alguien se le acercaba no sabía lo que sentía me daba ganas de ser un Raid y matar a esos insectos._

_A ella le advirtieron que no se enamorara de mí, no obedeció y siguió su corazón… que confundida estaba._

_Duramos un año de pareja… me aburría de ella… decidí darme un tiempo solo… que tiempos_

**ERA UN IDIOTA.**

_Volvimos otra vez… era una fiera en la cama, amaba eso de ella era 2 rostros a la vez… tener relaciones sexuales con ella era un sueño, pero llego lo peor_

-Cariño- me llamo ella esperanzada

-¿Qué paso?- respondí asustado

\- estoy embarazada- me lo dijo feliz

_En cambio yo estaba asustado, aun no estaba listo a ser padre. Entonces le dije_

-Tengo un viaje de negocios, volveré

_Que incrédula fue, la realidad me revolcaba con cada mujer sexy que pasaba._

_Ella comenzó a engordar, y entonces hui._

_Pasaron años para que ella me volviera a hablar, quería recuperar mi familia._

**Reintegro pero en momento presente _SOY UN IDIOTA_**

-¿a dónde fuiste de vacaciones?- le pregunte

-fui a parís-respondió la alegre voz

-debió ser emocionante-le respondí

-si aunque me queme- su voz sonó un tanto graciosa

-debiste verte adorable-le replique

\- no lo sé, señor-me respondió- alguien quiere hablar con usted

**¿Quién será?**

-Hola, Brick que se te ofrece

-solo quería saber cómo están

-gracias por preguntar, recuerda que debes venir al cumpleaños de Mimí- dijo ella

-¿Cómo?

-ella quiere conocer esta voz… no le voy a negar el padre a mi hija

**Eso hizo a mi corazón llorar.**

**Ella colgó y seque mis lágrimas, abrí la puerta y vi lo disgustosa que estaba mi pareja**

-¿era ella?

**No le dije nada… tomo sus cosas y se fue**

Solo susurre- Que te valla bien Himeko

**Cuando llegue a la casa de ellas no pude evitar susurrarme, todo irá bien… eh sabido que ella sale con un tipo aunque no sé si es algo serio aunque desearía que no**

**Y vi a una pequeña niña Pelirroja con ojos color carmesí…ella era Mimí… mi hija… no aparentaba más de 4 años.**

**No pude evitar soltar una lagrima, solo fue interrumpida por un idiota que tomo a MI HIJA en sus brazos, era un estúpido rubio.**

-¡Brick!- Llamo una hermosa chica

**Era ella la madre de mi hija**

-ho…la- tartamudeo y me puse rojo estaba hermosa

-¿ya viste a Mimí?

-un estúpido rubio se la llevo

**Ella no evito soltar una carcajada**

**La mire confundido**

-¿de qué me perdí?

-es tu hermano tonto

¡Dios! Hace años no veía a mis hermano… me sentí como un estúpido

-ya te la traigo…

**Los segundos fueron eternos para ver a la princesa que quería poseer en mis brazos**

**Ella me quedo mirando**

-Hola Mimí- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-Hola… ¿quién eres?

-soy la voz tras el tefono

-¿el señor curioso?

-si ese soy

\- ¿el que extrañaba a mami todos los días?

**Me sonroje y ella también se sonrojo por la imprudencia de la niña**

-Mimí, cariño… Él es tu padre

**Mimí quedo sin habla se le fueron humedeciendo los ojos… me sentí mal creí que iba a llorar de tristeza pero me abrazo con sus pequeñitos brazos**

-Tengo un padre-susurro- ¡TENGO UN PAdre! Lo grito con lágrimas

Solo me quedaba abrazarla. Ella me jalo hacia el jardín… al parecer quería una cita conmigo

Y era igual que su madre, preguntas extrañas

-Aun amas a mi mama

Le sonreí

-Aun la amo

-¿Porque?

-Porque a pesar de todo lo que paso mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado

Y porque

-Porque el amor verdadero responde con compresión que viene del corazón – dijo el

-al igual que el perdón y compasión, hasta incluso a las preguntas más difíciles y dolorosas.- respondió una voz tras de él

-Mimí ¿nos dejas solos?

-¿era verdad lo que le decías a ella o era mentira?

-Es verdad y me arrepiento de no poder pasar tiempo con ella

-¿y no te arrepientes por no haber pasado tiempo con tus hermanos?

-ellos lo entenderán

-¿no te arrepientes de hacerme sufrir?- cristalizo sus ojos hermosos

_Cogí impulso la agarre de los abrase y la ahogue en un beso_

-perdóname por ser tan idiota

_Ella solo me quedo mirando y me sonrió_

-eres la mejor

-te sigo amando a pesar de todo-respondió ella

-Te amo… Momoko

* * *

Un fic poco inusual, pero me encanto… este one-shot va dirigido a los fanes de MomokoxBrick …sobre todo a dos chicas lindas que me inspiran al escribir son Chica PPGZ y la es ? si comenta le dire ...


End file.
